


The Great Divide

by Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter



Category: Holes (2003)
Genre: Crossover, Euthanasia, First Time, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Religious Fanaticism, Seduction to the Dark Side, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter/pseuds/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter
Summary: Stanley thought he was hallucinating. He had to be. It must be the heat of the dreaded sun mocking him as he carried on his task of digging another hole looking for goodness knows what.Until…"Stanley?"There was a girl of eight watching him. Who could she be? His sister? He didn't have a sister.
Relationships: Katherine Barlow/Sam, Stanley Yelnats IV/Hector Zeroni, Stanley Yelnats IV/Hector Zeroni/X-Ray
Kudos: 1





	1. Weird things are going down

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover of Holes the film with the script version by Richard Kelly, which was rejected by Disney for being far too disturbing for a kids' movie. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story :).
> 
> To avoid confusion, the characters from the movie will have their real names while the characters from the script will have the nicknames - the Stanleys will be differing by their last names.
> 
> *For some like Pendanski, there will be the title*.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley Yelnats' time at Camp Green Lake and then having confusion when he encounters Zero, X-Ray, Theo and Alan of Camp Green Lake - A (script version. Like BTTF with alternate reality).

Stanley thought he was hallucinating. He had to be. It must be the heat of the dreaded sun mocking him as he carried on his task of digging another hole looking for goodness knows what.

Until…

"Stanley?"

There was a girl of eight watching him. Who could she be? His sister? He didn't have a sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Stanley Yelnats ends up in the other Camp Green Lake. Hilarity ensures.


	2. The Great Divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley Yelnats ends up in the other Camp Green Lake and meets the other X-Ray, Zero and other characters.
> 
> N.B. Not 100% sure of the ages in the film, so I will go for their ages in the script.

Stanley Yelnats stopped to take a break and spotted a guy of fifteen approaching him. It was X-Ray and yet not X-Ray.

"Hey," X-Ray said.

"Hey," came the reply.

"I've got X-Ray vision, you see. I can see through space and time."

"Wow."

"What's your name?"

"Stanley."

"You're named Stanley too? What's your last name?"

"Yelnats. It is my first name backwards."

"Don't worry, give you a couple of weeks and you will have a stupid nickname too. You know, you're doing it all wrong. You gotta start your dirt pile further out. Remember, it's all about compression."

"Compression?"

"The dirt," X-Ray explained, "you see, it's all compressed, but when you dig it up, it gets all loose and takes up three times more space." He pointed to another digger. "You see?"

Stanley turned and saw someone who looked exactly like Hector Zeroni who glanced over at him.

Zero was almost finished with his hole and his pile was very large.

"That's Zero. He don't talk much but that boy can dig like a sumbitch, he can dig faster than anybody at Camp Green Lake."

"How long's he been here?"

"About a year. People say he dug the very first hole. Right after the war ended. He don't talk about it and nobody knows for sure but people say he killed someone."

"You Stanley Yelnats? Name's Stanley Kramer."

Stanley faced the speaker - a handsome young man of 16 with blue eyes and blond hair. "Uh, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Say, Stanley Yelnats, how did you end up here?"

"I, uh, stole a pair of sneakers belonging to Clyde Livingston."

X-Ray burst into laughter. "Ha! I mean, here here?"

"Oh, uh, I was doing the same thing you guys were doing - digging holes and then a voice called my name. It was kid who looked to be eight, wearing a towel as if going swimming. She said she was called … Rebecca."

This hit Stanley K like a brick to the face.

The Warden was 52 years old, tall, imposing and had a short military crew cut. He was giving off eerie vibes. “We have a duty before God. Repetition brings discipline. Discipline brings order. Order brings peace.”

The Warden approached both Stanleys slowly… getting right into Stanley Kramer's face and to whisper in his ear like Chinese whispers: “I know all about the sins you have committed against God. I know you are in danger of eternal damnation. I know you feel incredible guilt and remorse for your crime.”

Eventually, the Warden left them alone, after saying to the teens to enjoy the rest of the day off.

Many days later, both Stanleys, Zero and X-Ray were at the east sector of the camp. They got out of the cab and followed one another towards the Warden who assessed them silently. He was standing next to a freshly dug hole with Theo.

“Good morning. I understand that the three of you have some information regarding our current excavation.”

Stanley K, Stanley Y, X-Ray and Zero stayed silent.

“Once again," the Warden continued, "if you have any information regarding our misguided excavation, please speak now… or else."

"Sir, may I speak freely, sir?" Stanley K asked.

The Warden approached Stanley K slowly. "Yes, you may."

"Sir, what exactly are we digging for?"

"Something important."

"No shit, sir. What is it?"

Stanley Yelnats was taken aback at the cussing from his namesake.

"Something more important than you. Do you know where the rest of it is?"

Stanley was quiet for a moment and then he glanced at Zero. "Sir it is irresponsible for me to answer that question unless I know the repercussions."

The Warden nodded to Mr. Sir, who jabbed his gun into Theo's stomach, sending him onto the ground. Both Stanleys winced at this.

"There will be repercussions either way."

"Sir, I can’t be held responsible for what might happen if what you’re looking for is something dangerous. I cannot live with that guilt."

The Warden nodded once again to Mr. Sir who then kicked Theo in the stomach and shoved him so Theo fell into the hole and he cried.

"Because of your actions, the innocent have already suffered, have they not?"

Stanley K spoke fiercely. "No sir, they have not."

"Tell me, did you dig your sister's grave before you killed her?"

Stanley K stiffened and did not respond.

The Warden nodded to Mr Sir who took a shovel and threw dirt onto Theo.

“Tell him, Stanley! Tell him,” insisted X-Ray.

The Warden pulled out a piece of paper and held it up to Zero’s face. “You see this? This is a pardon. This document guarantees your parole, if you tell me where it is, you’ll be out of here tomorrow.”

Mr Sir threw dirt onto Theo, burying him alive.

“Tell him! Just tell him where you found it!” exclaimed X-Ray, desperation in his voice.

Stanley looked to Zero, silently pleading with him not to divulge something confidential.

“I found it. It was over a month ago,” Zero answered. “QDD 209. Southwest sector.”

The Warden looked long and hard at Zero and then tore the pardon slip into little pieces. Zero closed his eyes slowly.

“Tomorrow, all three of you will be sent south to the camps.” To Mr Sir, the Warden said, “Lock them into the incinerator room.”

Mr Sir turned his back on the hole and approached the boys. “You heard him. Let’s go.”

Zero ran for it – south west.

“Zero, don’t do it!” X-Ray exclaimed.

Mr Sir got ready to pull the trigger. “I’ve got him.”

“Take him out,” the Warden ordered.

“Yes sir,” Mr Sir responded.

As Mr Sir went to pull the trigger, Theo bashed him in the back of the head with a large rock after emerging from the hole. Mr Sir fell to ground, gun going out of his hands and landing onto the dirt.

Theo fell to his knees with the rock tumbling out of his hands.

Almost immediately, Stanley Kramer had the gun in his hands and he had it pointed at the Warden.

The Warden put his hand on his gun holster. “Put it down.”

“Don’t think I won’t kill you!” Stanley K retorted.

The Warden flinched and pulled his hand away from his holster.

“Get the keys to the truck!” Terence yelled to me.

I pulled the keys off X’s belt and jumped into cab. “Come on!”

“Neil come with us.”

Terence nodded. Backed away with gun still at chest. I bet you wish you knew if 0 was telling truth. Good luck finding it sir

Drive southwest

Bullet hole in windshield – warden has gun raised and firing at the truck

“Theo, come with us,” Stanley said to Theo.

“I … can’t, Stanley,” was Theo’s answer. “I have to stay here. God meant it to happen just this way.”

Stanley nodded slowly. He backed away to the pickup truck, with the gun still aimed at the Warden’s chest. “I bet you wish you knew if Zero was telling the truth. Good luck finding it, sir.”

Wasting no time, Taral and I charged at the Warden, attempting with Theo to get the older man on the ground, but the Warden rebounded quickly and knocked Theo to the ground.

Knowing also Theo’s tragic fate, from reading the script, I decided to risk it and yank the gun out of the Warden’s holster and asked Taral to help Theo up and then, secretly utilising telekinetic speed so we were able to escape and get to where Stanley, Zero and X-Ray were (I explained to Taral that Stanley’s last name was Kramer and not Yelnats in the script) – Sears ground level in a car park.

“Stanley?” I asked.

Stanley turned at the sound of my voice. “Hi!” He came up to us and Taral and I bro hugged. Then he greeted Theo.

“X-Ray, you don’t look good,” Taral remarked. “You’re… dying.”

“What happened?” I asked.

Zero explained that while he was running away, X-Ray and Stanley picked him up in the pickup truck and were planning to head to Mexico. “Stanley told us the truth.”

“Yeah, well since there was no other woman, apart from Pendanski’s wife Diane, Taral and I decided to pretend to be boys because we were not sure about what would happen if the counsellors or, heaven forbid, the Warden, found out.” 

“The Warden wouldn’t have cared what happened,” Stanley stated, “we would have been digging to the centre of the Earth.”

Taral nodded. “Is there any way we can help X-Ray?”

“Not that we know of, unless we can pray for a miracle,” Theo answered. “Question: how did you get the gun and how did we get here?”

“We snitched the pistol from the Warden and had earlier done intensive training stamina in running.”

Taral nodded and tried to help with curing X-Ray, but nothing seemed to work. We were being lacking, seemingly, of hope.

“You were my friends,” X-Ray said. He had said of being able to see through space and time. “You were my best friends.”

He breathed his last.

No, I thought. I cannot imagine X-Ray dying in the movie. Is this to be a downer ending?

“I can bring him back, with some others, if you agree to this pact,” came a voice.

I glanced over to Zero, Theo and Stanley and then to Taral to see if they heard. Taral directed her attention to me.

“What do you mean by that?” I addressed the ceiling.

In materialised a black cloak with hood.

“I mean that X-Ray can come back, and someone close to Stanley, and you two do me a favour of agreeing to this pact.”

“Very well. What about Mr Sir and the Warden?”

“Don’t worry, they will not harm anyone. Do you agree?”

“Yes.”

Therefore, X-Ray was brought back to life and so was a kid who Stanley recognised to be his eight year old sister Rebecca (she was the reason why Stanley went to Camp Green Lake – she had been sick and was suffering and Stanley committed non-voluntary euthanasia).

The good thing was that, at the end, Zero, Pendanski, Stanley and the others were able to ‘bury the past’ and live a new life, especially Stanley, now not having to worry about Rebecca getting sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Both Stanleys and Zeros have to work together (with X-Ray) to get things to how they were.
> 
> Also the life Sam and Kate should have had.


	3. Rewrite the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it should have happened with Kate Barlow and Sam.
> 
> Also flashbacks of Rebecca's eighth birthday and her life.

One hundred and ten years ago, Green Lake was the largest lake in Texas. It was full of clear cool water, and it sparkled like a giant emerald in the sun. It was especially beautiful in the spring, when the peach trees, which lined the shore, bloomed with pink and rose-colored blossoms. There was always a town picnic on the Fourth of July. They'd play games, dance,   
sing, and swim in the lake to keep cool. Prizes were awarded for the best peach pie and peach jam.   
A special prize was given every year to Miss Katherine Barlow for her fabulous spiced peaches. No one else even tried to make spiced peaches, because they knew none could be as delicious as hers. Every summer Miss Katherine would pick bushels of peaches and preserve them in jars with cinnamon, cloves, nutmeg, and other spices which she kept secret. The jarred   
peaches would last all winter. They probably would have lasted a lot longer than that, but they were always eaten by the end of winter. It was said that Green Lake was "heaven on earth" and that Miss Katherine's spiced peaches were "food for the angels."   
Katherine Barlow was the town's only schoolteacher. She taught in an old one-room schoolhouse. It was old even then. The roof leaked. The windows wouldn't open. The door hung crooked on its bent hinges.   
She was a wonderful teacher, full of knowledge and full of life. The children loved her. She taught classes in the evening for adults, and many of the adults loved her as well. She was very pretty. Her classes were often full of young men, who were a lot more interested in the teacher than they were in getting an education.   
But all they ever got was an education. One such young man was Trout Walker. His real name was Charles Walker, but   
everyone called him Trout because his two feet smelled like a couple of dead fish.   
This wasn't entirely Trout's fault. He had an incurable foot fungus. In fact, it was the same foot fungus that a hundred and ten years later would afflict the famous ballplayer Clyde Livingston. But at least Clyde Livingston showered every day.   
"I take a bath every Sunday morning," Trout would brag, "whether I need to or not."   
Most everyone in the town of Green Lake expected Miss Katherine to marry Trout Walker. He was the son of the richest man in the county. His family owned most of the peach trees and all the land on the east side of the lake.   
Trout often showed up at night school but never paid attention. He talked in class and was disrespectful of the students around him. He was loud and stupid. A lot of men in town were not educated. That didn't bother Miss Katherine. She   
knew they'd spent most of their lives working on farms and ranches and hadn't had much schooling. That was why she was there— to teach them.   
But Trout didn't want to learn. He seemed to be proud of his stupidity. "How'd you like to take a ride on my new boat this Saturday?" he asked her one evening after class.   
"No, thank you," said Miss Katherine.   
"We've got a brand-new boat," he said. "You don't even have to row it."

"Yes, I know," said Miss Katherine.   
Everyone in town had seen— and heard— the Walkers' new boat. It made a horrible loud noise and spewed ugly black smoke over the beautiful lake.   
Trout had always gotten everything he ever wanted. He found it hard to believe that Miss Katherine had turned him down. He pointed his finger at her and said, "No one ever says 'No' to Charles Walker!"   
"I believe I just did," said Katherine Barlow. 

There was a doctor in the town of Green Lake, one hundred and ten years ago. His name was Dr. Hawthorn. And whenever people got sick, they would go see Doc Hawthorn. But they would also see Sam, the onion man.   
"Onions! Sweet, fresh onions!" Sam would call, as he and his donkey, Mary Lou, walked up and down the dirt roads of Green Lake. Mary Lou pulled a cart full of onions.   
Sam's onion field was somewhere on the other side of the lake. Once or twice a week he would tow across the lake and pick a new batch to fill the cart. Sam had big strong arms, but it would still take all day for him to row across the lake and another dayfor him to return. Most of the time he would leave Mary Lou in a shed, which the Walkers let him use at no charge, but sometimes he would take Mary Lou on his boat with him.   
Sam claimed that Mary Lou was almost fifty years old, which was, and still is, extraordinarily old for a donkey.   
"She eats nothing but raw onions," Sam would say, holding up a white onion   
between his dark fingers. "It's nature's magic vegetable. If a person ate nothing but raw onions, he could live to be two hundred years old."   
Sam was not much older than twenty, so nobody was quite sure that Mary Lou was really as old as he said she was. How would he know?   
Still, nobody ever argued with Sam. And whenever they were sick, they would go not only to Doc Hawthorn but also to Sam. 

Sam always gave the same advice: "Eat plenty of onions."   
He said that onions were good for the digestion, the liver, the stomach, the lungs,   
the heart, and the brain. "If you don't believe me, just look at old Mary Lou here. She's   
never been sick a day in her life."   
He also had many different ointments, lotions, syrups, and pastes all made out of   
onion juice and different parts of the onion plant. This one cured asthma. That one was   
for warts and pimples. Another was a remedy for arthritis.   
He even had a special ointment which he claimed would cure baldness. "Just rub it   
on your husband's head every night when he's sleeping, Mrs. Collingwood, and soon his   
hair will be as thick and as long as Mary Lou's tail."   
Doc Hawthorn did not resent Sam. The folks of Green Lake were afraid to take   
chances. They would get regular medicine from Doc Hawthorn and onion concoctions   
from Sam. After they got over their illness, no one could be sure, not even Doc   
Hawthorn, which of the two treatments had done the trick.   
Doc Hawthorn was almost completely bald, and in the morning his head often   
smelled like onions.   
  
Whenever Katherine Barlow bought onions, she always bought an extra one or two   
and would let Mary Lou eat them out of her hand.   
"Is something wrong?" Sam asked her one day as she was feeding Mary Lou. "You   
seem distracted."   
"Oh, just the weather," said Miss Katherine. "It looks like rain clouds moving in."   
"Me and Mary Lou, we like the rain," said Sam.   
"Oh, I like it fine," said Miss Katherine, as she rubbed the donkey's rough hair on top of its head. "It's just that the roof leaks in the schoolhouse."   
"I can fix that," said Sam.   
"What are you going to do?" Katherine joked. "Fill the holes with onion paste?"   
Sam laughed. "I'm good with my hands," he told her. "I built my own boat. If it   
leaked, I'd be in big trouble."   
Katherine couldn't help but notice his strong, firm hands.   
They made a deal. He agreed to fix the leaky roof in exchange for six jars of spiced   
peaches.   
It took Sam a week to fix the roof, because he could only work in the afternoons,   
after school let out and before night classes began. Sam wasn't allowed to attend classes   
because he was a Negro, but they let him fix the building.   
Miss Katherine usually stayed in the schoolhouse, grading papers and such, while   
Sam worked on the roof. She enjoyed what little conversation they were able to have,   
shouting up and down to each other. She was surprised by his interest in poetry. When   
he took a break, she would sometimes read a poem to him. On more than one occasion,   
she would start to read a poem by Poe or Longfellow, only to hear him finish it for her,   
from memory.   
She was sad when the roof was finished.   
"Is something wrong?" he asked. 

"No, you did a wonderful job," she said. "It's just that . . . the windows won't open.   
The children and I would enjoy a breeze now and then."   
"I can fix that," said Sam.   
She gave him two more jars of peaches and Sam fixed the windows.   
It was easier to talk to him when he was working on the windows. He told her about   
his secret onion field on the other side of the lake, "where the onions grow all year   
round, and the water runs uphill."   
When the windows were fixed, she complained that her desk wobbled.   
"I can fix that," said Sam.   
The next time she saw him, she mentioned that "the door doesn't hang straight," and   
she got to spend another afternoon with him while he fixed the door.   
By the end of the first semester, Onion Sam had turned the old run-down   
schoolhouse into a well-crafted, freshly painted jewel of a building that the whole town   
was proud of. People passing by would stop and admire it. "That's our schoolhouse. It   
shows how much we value education here in Green Lake."   
The only person who wasn't happy with it was Miss Katherine. She'd run out of   
things needing to be fixed.   
She sat at her desk one afternoon, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain on the roof.   
No water leaked into the classroom, except for the few drops that came from her eyes.   
"Onions! Hot sweet onions!" Sam called, out on the street.   
She ran to him. She wanted to throw her arms around him but couldn't bring herself   
to do it. Instead she hugged Mary Lou's neck.   
"Is something wrong?" he asked her.   
"Oh, Sam," she said. "My heart is breaking."   
"I can fix that," said Sam.   
She turned to him.   
He took hold of both of her hands, and kissed her.   
Because of the rain, there was nobody else out on the street. Even if there was,   
Katherine and Sam wouldn't have noticed. They were lost in their own world.   
At that moment, however, Hattie Parker stepped out of the general store. They   
didn't see her, but she saw them. She pointed her quivering finger in their direction and   
whispered, "God will punish you!" 

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic for the critically acclaimed film Holes. Hope you enjoy :).
> 
> Appearance wise: they will look like how they were depicted in the movie and in the script.


End file.
